


The Day of Night

by fleshblush



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, FEW CHAPTERS, Gen, Gore, Short Story, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshblush/pseuds/fleshblush
Summary: Cheryl Mason thinks she's finally escaped hell on earth when she's pulled into a much darker evil.
Kudos: 8





	The Day of Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short, few chapter story based on the game Dead by Daylight, focusing on Cheryl Mason. Will only be 2-3 chapters long. Hope you enjoy.

The first day on the job would be a little anxiety-inducing for anyone, especially for Cheryl Mason.

Not that the job she had gotten herself was just any ol' job, it was something that had some meaning behind it. After surviving the Order's attempt to use her to birth God, Cheryl just wanted her life to go back to normal. Though, it would never be normal again. Returning to her home without the presence of her father created an empty void in her life that she couldn't really describe. She had reconnected with all of her old friends, had surrounded herself with an abundance of love and support, was graduating from high school and was overall doing very well for herself. From an outsider's perspective, Cheryl Mason was doing extraordinarily well after her father's death. She was a beacon of hope, a story to idolize.

If only that were the truth.

In reality, Cheryl was in ruin. Everything after her father's murder had finally crashed into her mind once she had gotten home and away from that hell-scape, Silent Hill. Alone with her thoughts and guilt ridden, Cheryl tried her best to preoccupy herself with something - anything - to do to take her mind off of it all. School could only do so much, and so could her friends. As amazing as they were, after the fun was over, Cheryl never stayed content for long. That empty room in her apartment only tormented her. It was a reminder of her failure. Her failure to protect the one person that truly mattered to her more than anything; and now he was gone.

She needed another distraction. Anything to keep those guilt infested thoughts away. The only thing she felt suited her was a crisis hotline for teenagers, people she could relate to. Maybe, she thought, she could at least help someone this way. Maybe she could redeem herself for not protecting her dad. Just maybe.

And so, on that first day, Cheryl would admit she was a little nervous. The lady in charge had given her her own desk, with a red phone that connected to the wall, that was blocked by two walls on either side. Probably so no one else could hear whatever she had to say, Cheryl thought. And on that desk, besides the red phone, was a pamphlet entitled, "A Guide for the Starting Crisis Worker." After a few more exchanges, and a good reaffirming pat on her shoulder, the lady left Cheryl alone.

Cheryl didn't know if she wanted that lady to be gone or not. She didn't want her to hover, to treat her like a little kid (if it was one thing Cheryl hated the most, it was being treated like she was a child). Yet she didn't want her gone either. She was scared for her first call. What would it be like? How bad will the other person be? Would they cry to her? Cheryl wouldn't know what to do if they cried. She didn't know how to react to people crying in front of her, much less on the phone. As she thought about the whats and ifs, a good twenty minutes passed without so much as a cough. There were about ten other people in the room with her, all at their desks, huddled into their phones. Whispers ran throughout the room, but it wasn't too distracting or anything. It was calming, in a strange way. Cheryl found herself getting lost into the ambiance of the workspace, her pulse slowing as she did so, almost putting the teenager into a peaceful state of mind.

That was before the phone suddenly erupted into a shrilling ring, breaking her peacefulness. The girl jumped, startled, and hurriedly reached for the phone, bringing the receiver so close to her mouth she almost jammed it right into her teeth.

"Uh, hello. This is the Maine Crisis Hotline for Troubled Youths," Cheryl said, reading off of the pamphlet in front of her. It had an entire conversation ready for her to recite if need be. "My name is Cheryl. How can I help you today?"

There was silence at first. Nothing but silence. It went on for so long, Cheryl thought maybe it was a butt dial of some kind. She was about to hang up when finally there was a voice, and one she never expected to hear again.

"Why do you cling to this corrupt world?" No, no it couldn't be. It was _impossible_. It wasn't _real_. "You know only God can save us."

The voice of Claudia Wolf rang out to her, clear as day, and suddenly she felt as though nothing had changed. That she was back in that place, in that nightmare of a place, where monsters tried to kill her at every turn. Where blood decorated every crack and crevice of her vision. Cheryl threw the phone across the desk, terrified of it, the cherry red color now burning her eyes. She felt her throat close up, her face had flushed, and all she wanted to do was run. Then the vomit came, rushing up her throat without a warning. It spewed from her mouth and blocked her view, drenching everything in a thick, dark maroon color; the color of old blood. The smell clogged her nose as she continued to wretch everywhere. Nothing had changed, she kept thinking. Nothing had changed. Claudia was not dead. She was not home. She was still there, she had never escaped.

That was until she saw something that she had never experience in Silent Hill - a funnel of black smoke that swirled in her sights and overtook the decayed blood. She never saw smoke, only fog, in the town that had tried to kill her. Was this Claudia and the Order, Cheryl thought, or something else? Something darker?

As quickly as her senses reacted, they swiftly stopped. Cheryl heaved air back into her lungs, trying to regain her composure. Once she had recovered, that's when she noticed the change in her surroundings. The girl's head snapped around in an instant, taking in everything in a flash. She was no longer in that room with those desks, and instead she now stood in a dark, decrepit bathroom. Multiple stalls lined the walls, one stall completed destroyed while the others had their doors ripped off or kicked in. The tiles were caked in a mixture of dirt, grime and what appeared to be blood. To the girl's left stood a hole that seemed to be at her height, maybe a few inches taller. The wall crumbled at her feet, revealing another room that led into a... classroom? Cheryl wanted to look but didn't dare move as the heart shattering sound of a warning siren screeched overhead.

She was exactly where she thought she was. She was back in Silent Hill.

Dear god. Her knees began to buckle as the realization sank in. The more she looked around herself the more it became obvious as to where she was. The decaying of the walls, the pungent smell of rot in the air. It was all too familiar to her, especially with the siren wailing all around her.

Yes, the feel of the place was Silent Hill, but the building was not. The more she peered through the wall at her side, the more she saw of the school scene that played out in front of her. A chalkboard stretched across the furthest wall from her, and an array of elementary school desks stood in perfect rows of six in the center of the room. Though the place wasn't perfectly clean, it was still intact in an identifiable way. Cheryl had never been to a school in Silent Hill before, but she did enter Alessa's classroom in one of her memories. The classroom wasn't exactly the same, but similar, and Cheryl wondered if this was the same school Alessa had gone to.

Midwich Elementary. That was the school's name.

But why was she here? Why was she back in Silent Hill? She had killed Claudia Wolf months ago, escaped the town and never looked back. Without their crazed leader, the Order didn't think to try and drag Cheryl back. They had disbanded, Cheryl concluded. She had even killed their god. What did they need her for?

The better questions was however, was this the Order's doing?

Standing around doing nothing but panicking was not the smartest thing to do, especially in Silent Hill of all places. Sucking up whatever nausea she had left, Cheryl pushed it deep inside of herself and took her first step toward the hole in the wall. The door to the bathroom was closed, and if there was one thing she had learned from her time in that cursed town, it was that doors were left closed for a reason.

Upon walking into the classroom, there was notable difference in the corner closest to the bathroom next door; a generator. Shoved in the darkness, where hardly anyone could see, sat a red and yellow generator. It looked more like an engine of some kind. It was so out of place for the scene. More importantly, what was a generator doing in a children's classroom? And who the hell put it there, and for what reason? Deciding not to touch the thing, Cheryl made her way to the classroom's entrance.

Peering out into the hallway, she saw the end to her right. Two doors were on either side, one for each gendered bathroom. To her left, the hallway continued, with dusty lockers littering the walls. Some were moved out of place or shoved to the ground entirely. They looked ancient, with dents and scratches across their surfaces. Cheryl didn't even want to know what could've possibly made them. She saw a staircase leading to the second floor toward the end of the hall, and something else that stood at the base of it. She couldn't really make out what it was, yet it stood tall, with something dangling at its front. It almost formed the shape of a hook.

As soon as she made up her mind to go and investigate, she heard the sound of rushing footsteps. Her head snapped forward to look down the hall in front of her. Coming from the thick, eerie fog appeared to be a man, running full speed ahead at her. The fog was took thick for her to fully see him at first, and she didn't know whether he was a grotesque monster or an actual person. The closer he got the more clearer she could see that there was no monster charging after her but a boy, around her own age. It wasn't the charging after her that sent a panic in her chest. It was the widened eyes he had, the way he seemed to be running _away_ from something, that made Cheryl take a step back away from him. She thought he was going to run straight past her at first, but then he grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her back inside of the classroom, all without saying a single word to her.

"Hey-!" The girl began and he silenced her almost immediately after.

"Sh!" he hissed, dragging her towards the bathroom hole. He didn't hesitate for even a second as he ripped open a stall door, pushed the girl inside and jumped in with her, closing the door behind the both of them. Cheryl thought it was extremely rude, and a bit perverted at first, but took notice to the way he didn't even glance in her direction. Instead, he looked around them, mostly at the direction of the hole, and how he seemed to be waiting for something. That's when she saw the huge bag under his eyes. Dark, sunken in, and very tired. He appeared as though he hadn't slept in weeks. Cheryl was a bit in awe at how alert he seemed. She was almost expecting him to collapse at a moment's notice.

She was about to open her mouth again, to ask him what the big deal was, when the faint beating of her own heart started to bump in her ears. Along with that came the nails-on-a-chalkboard screech of metal being dragged across the ground. Slowly but surely, the sound grew closer and closer until Cheryl's heart was pounding against her rib cage. She had no idea why she was so scared, nor why she could _hear_ her own fear, until the scrapping metal ran over the crumbling wall of the hole. Whoever it was had walked straight into the bathroom.

And they were standing right outside of their stall.


End file.
